Be My Valentine?
by Lethal Innocence
Summary: The Valentine's Day dance is coming up, and the crew are looking for dates. Short three chapter story. My first one, so go easy on me, and review please! This is really old and badly written, a revised version should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first shot at a Zoey 101 fanfiction, hope you enjoy, it's not brilliant, but review please! xxx

* * *

Chapter One

Zoey Brooks was sitting at their dorm room desk, with her full concentration on her white and pink laptop.

"Hmm…what type of music do I prefer?" Read Zoey out loud.

Zoey's roommate Lola stepped into the room and flung her jacket onto her bed.

"What's up Zo?" Lola asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just filling in the matchmaking quiz for the Valentine's day dance. I still haven't got a date." She replied.

"Yeah, me neither, I'm gonna fill it in tonight." said Lola, sighing.

It was the week before Valentine's Day, and Zoey, despite what she said the previous year about picking her own date, she'd decided to go along with the matchmaking program at her school.

The last year, Zoey had got paired up with both Chase, her best guy friend, and Glen. She went with Glen, and eventually found out that the reason she got paired up with Chase, was because she was giving Chase all the answers she would put down, without even knowing. She also found out that Glen stole her answers just to get matched up with her, and Zoey found both Chase and Glen arguing about it and in the end, her night was a total disaster.

Nicole's had been no better, as she had got paired up with someone exactly the same as her, and Dana, got paired up with none other, than the legendary jerk…Logan.

Despite this, they all decided to go for the matchmaking program again this year.

"Hey Zoey, hey Lola." Greeted Zoey's best friend at PCA, Nicole. She had been Zoey's roommate for 2 years, and Zoey was used to her usual, ditzy, cheerful, ways.

"Hey Nicole." Smiled Zoey and Lola in unison.

"So Nicole, have you found your own date for the dance, or are you gonna be paired up with someone this year?"

"Nah, I'm gonna find someone I like this year. Last year was a total disaster! I got paired up with someone so not like me!"

"Umm, Nicole, he was like you."

"Okay, just a little bit."

Zoey looked at Nicole with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, a lot like me."

Zoey and Lola burst out laughing at this.

"But you know what, I've changed my mind now, I can't find anyone, so I think i'll fill out the matchmaking survey." Nicole said.

"Okay, well have fun." laughed Zoey.

"Alright Zoey, me and Nicole are gonna go grab a bite to eat, you coming?" asked Lola.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I've gotta finish this first."

"Okay, bye!" said Nicole with a wave.

Zoey's phone beeped as she got a text message. It was from Chase.

WHER R U? WE NEED 2 TALK.

I'M IN MY ROOM. MEET ME AT SUSHI ROX IN 10 MINS OK?

She texted back. Her phone beeped again.

OKAY.

_I wonder what he wants._Thought Zoey as she got up to grab her jacket.

_I wonder how I should ask her._Thought Chase, grabbing his key…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry ive taken so long, but i couldnt help it! here's the next chapter. it's a bit longer, but not much. after this one, there'll be one more to write, and that'll be the longest, so enjoy and please review! D xo_

* * *

"So, what's up?"

Zoey had just met Chase at Sushi Rox, and they were munching on some fresh treats prepared by Kazu, the chef.

"Umm, nothing, I umm, just wanted to ask you something." replied Chase with nervous laughter.

"Well, I'm here, what do you wanna know?" Zoey inquired casually.

"Well, umm, I was wondering…" answered Chase slowly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked a familiar voice. Zoey and Chase looked up to see their quirky friend, Quinn, armed with a strange round object, which looked rather like a bomb. She was dressed head to toe in purple, with her hair braided with ribbons in various colours. She had on an embroidered blouse and a mini skirt, with matching flip flops.

"Umm, Quinn, what have you got in your hands?" asked a very confused Zoey.

"I sure hope it's not anywhere near what it looks like." Chase muttered quietly to himself.

A grin slowly began to spread on her pale face.

"Oh, this? It's a high energy scattering missile device."

"In English?…"

"It's a confetti bomb!" squealed Quinn excitedly.

"Umm, great." Zoey said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Alright guys, I have to get back to my dorm and work on this bomb." said Quinn with a wave, causing her to receive several strange looks from people nearby.

"Okay, you do that." said Chase looking slightly scared.

As soon as Quinn disappeared, Zoey turned back to Chase.

"Why does she want a confetti bomb?" Zoey asked him.

"Beats me." He replied.

"So, you were saying?"

"Oh, umm yeah. I hope it's not too late, but I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet." asked Chase looking hopeful.

"No, why?"

"Well, do you wanna go with me? I mean, if you're going at all. I can understand if you don't want to go, dances are pretty lame, especially this one. After what happened last year and all, but I promise, if you go with me this year, that won't need to happen again. Unless you're gonna use the matchmaking service like last year. I hope not, it didn't really end up a success, did it?" Chase babbled on nervously.

"Chase, slow down! And yeah, I am using the matchmaking service, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, oh, it's okay, no problem." He replied waving a hand in the air, but inside he was gutted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive." He replied, trying to force a smile onto his face.

"Okay then, I gotta get to my next lesson, I'll see you later!" smiled Zoey as she ran off.

"Bye." replied Chase, too late.

_Great, that went well._ Thought Chase to himself.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, and the results for the matchmaking service were going to be pinned up later that day. Chase was in his room, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike twelve, signalling the start of lunch, and also the time when he could find out who he'd been paired with, as after not being able to go with Zoey, he had signed up as well. Zoey, Nicole, and Lola were also doing the same in their dorm.

Just then, the bell for lunch rang. There was a sudden rush, as all the students began to file out of their rooms, and head towards their next destination.

"Okay, the moment of truth." said Zoey, sighing.

"Come on, let's head down to the lounge." Nicole suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." replied Lola.

The girls then began to head down towards the student lounge.

"What, Logan? No way, it can't be possible! How can I be like that snob! Something must have gone wrong!" cried Lola.

"Hmm, it says here, that I'm with someone called Jared." said Zoey, scanning the student lounge.

"I'm with…Chase?" questioned Nicole, eyebrows raised.

The three girls were in the PCA student lounge, which was very busy, loud, and jam-packed with people. They were soon pushed away from the notice board, still confused about their dates. Zoey spotted Quinn with a latte on the other side of the room.

"Hey Quinn! She called out. "Come here!"

Quinn slowly pushed her way through the students, to get to where Zoey and the others were standing.

"So Quinn, who's your date?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, who are you going with?"

"Oh me? Nah, I'm not going." She replied.

"How come?" inquired Nicole.

"I want to work on one of my new Quinnventions."

"Oh, right." nodded Zoey.

"So who are you guys going with?" asked Quinn curiously.

Lola groaned.

"I have to go with Logan!" she sighed dramatically. "This is gonna be one brilliant dance!" she continued sarcastically.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." said Quinn laughing.

"Trust me, he is. I'm glad I'm going with someone decent like Chase." smiled Nicole.

"Hehe, lucky you." replied Quinn.

"Well, I don't even know who or where my date is yet!" sighed Zoey, rolling her eyes.

Just then, a boy with longish brown hair and bright, blue eyes approached them.

"Hey, you're Zoey Brookes, right?" he asked, smiling politely.

* * *

_Okay guys, what did you think? please send me review telling me! i decided to leave it at a very bad cliffy lol. ooh, what will happen next? who is this mysterious boy? what will happen at the dance? stay tuned to find out! D xo_

_Izzy here, signing out..._


End file.
